


Online dating

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Edd try online dating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online dating

Online dating TEDD

Tom was at his desk Bored as ever, tord had told him about a dating site but, Tom wasn't sure if he wanted to go on it yet.

Edd sat next to Matt, who was making him an account on this dating site that Matt told him about, "you can find someone in there" he said before, "edd? How tall are you?" Matt asked, not looking away from the computer, "5.10" edd replied, not looking at Matt, typing was all that could be heard besides the questions Matt asked edd.

Tom opened a new tab and typed in the name of the dating site and clicked on the link, when it loaded up, it said sign in or log in, he clicked sign in, feeling board as shit, he typed in a sleezy username; tommyboy48. He typed up the rest of the registration and clicked create, a few muiltpule choose questions popped up and he answered them, one question caught his attention, it said What are you interested in? •male •female •both, He clicked both quickly and looked around. Tom had always been a little gay, who wasn't? A pop sound made him jump, he got a message, he clicked on it and read who it was from, their name was; colaloverEW, *funny name* he thought, it reminded him of edd.

Edd and Matt were giggling and rolling around all over the place, edd sat up blushing, seeing that there was a message and nudged Matt, who sat up. "Oh my! Answer edd!" Matt laughed as edd grabbed the laptop and started typing. The message said hey ;) and he replied by saying I like your username~ :), their username was; tommyboy48, it reminded edd of Tom. Tom read the message and replied by saying thanks yours is cool too~,he clicked send and clicked the persons page, it said it was a guy, Tom smiled and scrolled down, hoping to see a picture of the guy but, didn't. He saw a name, it said Edd G., Tom blushed, that can be any edd, right?, he sighed and checked his messages again, seeing that the guy replied; thanks xD wanna hang out sometime?, Tom smiled and said; sure how about tonight at 8? And clicked send. Edd blushed as he read the message, he replied; that sounds great! Where do you want to meet at? And clicked send. Tom blinked a bit when he heard the bing of the message box, he opened it up and smiled, replying; yeah how about the golden buffet? I'll pick you up. And clicked send.

Edd opened his messages and blushed again, replying; sure my address is 5706 e. plumint st. and clicked send, getting ready, it was only 6:30. Tom smiled as he read the message but, then frowned, this person had the same address as him, he got up and walked to edd's room, opening the door wide open, blushing a bit cause edd was half dressed, trying to get his pants on, "Tom?" Edd asked, buttoning his pants, "I need you to look at something for me" Tom told him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his room, "what's wrong?" Edd asked him, "this" he pointed to his screen, where his messages were open, edd blushed "so you're tommyboy48..." Edd mumbled, "and you're colaloverEW?" Tom didn't look at him as he said it, "yes...." Edd replied as he started to feel something slide up his arm, looking over at Tom and seeing his face was center meters away, making Edd uncomfortable as Tom got closer, till their lips were pressed together.


End file.
